The Broken Hearted Maelstrom
by StormGod14
Summary: Dating Sakura for almost 9 months, now with akatsuki Tobi dead, pein and madara severly injured and Sasuke home, something happens and ruins it and he leaves with a broken heart...now he's back and better than ever.GODLIKE IN LATER CHAPTERS/BLOODLINE
1. Leaving and the return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Madara, Tobi and Sasukes

A**** would be dead, Naruto and Hinata together, everybody's happy.

**AUTHORS NOTE** PAIRINGS UNDECIDED

POSSIBLE PAIRINGS

NARUXHINA

NARUXFEMKYUUBI

NARUXINO

NARUXTENTEN

Give me an idea of who the pairing should be. No harem. First

Fanfiction so all comments are welcomed including flames.

The Broken Hearted Maelstrom

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A mile away from the main gates a figure in a black and crimson cloak on with the hood up to shadow the obvious male figure do to the figures stance face. If one could see under the hood they would see a kitsune face mask covering the figures dull cerulean eye and spiky blond hair with red streaks at the tips. The figure was currently talking to his tenant.

"It's been a long time since we've those gates." the figure said in a calm but mature voice.

"That right kit, it's been what, three in a half years since you decided to leave." a surprisingly soft voice said.

"It has Kyubi-chan." the figure said to his tenant.

"It still hurts doesn't it kit, even after all this time Naruto." The now named Kyubi said to her container.

"Not as much as it did, but it's still there..." the now named Naruto said thinking about the days he lost the most important thing he had at time, and the worst way possible; ...his love.

(**FLASHBACK THREE AND A HALF YEARS, TAKES PLACE DURING SHIPPUDEN**)

"I'll still keep my promise to bring him back to the village so we can be a team again." a sixteen year old Naruto said to his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. That's right girlfriend. After coming back from his training trip with Jiraiya he and sakura started going on dates together. After two months of dating they became a couple. That was almost eight to nine months ago. (I don't take pleasure in writing this!)

"I said you don't have to do it anymore." Sakura said to her boyfriend

"But I'm still going to do It." he said back to her in a playful mocking tone; getting a playful punch in the arm from her.

"No matter what I say your still going to try and bring him back isn't you." She said in a serious voice.

"Nope!" he said in happy tone.

"Fine I give up." She said back

Seeing they reached their destination after another date at a more high class restaurant a few hours ago, they stopped at her front door and turned around to look at each other. Quickly giving her a kiss before she could react and pulling back with his arms still around her waist he said "well I hope you had a good time tonight, cause I did." He said with a loving smile on his face.

"Well I did too." She said putting her arms around his neck giving him a kiss to. Pulling back she said "love you." Smiling at those words he said "love you too. Goodnight." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She said walking in and shutting the door behind her.

What she didn't know was he is going to do what they were just talking about.

That night no one sow a figure decked out in full black ANBU style uniform fully armed, with serious blue eyes jump over the village walls and run off into the night.

* * *

(Time Skip two weeks)

It had been two weeks since anyone had seen the go happy blond, and everyone was wondering what happened to him. No one more so than the Konoha twelve. They hadn't seen him in over two weeks and were starting to wonder where he was, not even Sakura knew where he was.

Two figures were walking towards the gates of konoha; they were leaning on each other. When they got closer to the gates you could see one had blond spiky hair, and the other had black hair at an odd angle that resembled a ducks butt. If one were to look closer they would see the figures clothes were shredded and blood caked on from multiple wounds both figures had.

"Hang on teme were almost there." The blond figure wheezed out shakily.

"Dobe, if we survive these wounds I'm going to kill you for using that technique so close to us, even though it did help us win the battle." The Other figure said just as weakly.

"Yea, yea "(if u don't know who they r yet then u should just stop now) the usually bright blond said

Naruto had managed to get Sasuke on his side in the final battle with Akatsuki (red dawn). They managed to come out on top killing Pein, his paths, Madara and the rest of Akatsuki in their final fight. And this brings are hero's (coughtraitercough) to their current predicament walking to the village half dead and on their last leg. When the two finally made it to the gates of the village the last thing they saw before blissful Unconsciousness was an ANBU member barking orders.

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes the first thing that came to his senses was white walls and the smell of antiseptic hitting his nose. "Uh, where am I?" after saying that all the memories of the previous days came back to him. "Right, must be in the hospital." The blond said weakly. He signed while sitting up to find his cloths. Spotting them in a chair on the far wall. Getting up on shaky legs he walked over to the chair picked them up and went to the private bathroom to change. Stepping out the bathroom he heard the door slide open, turning around to see who it was he saw a blond just like himself standing there.

"It's about time you woke up gaki." She said in motherly tone, which by the why didn't last very long before…..

**BOOM!**

Slowly pulling himself out of the rubble of a wall he said (more like blurted out) "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

**"****WHAT WAS IT FOR?! HOW BOUT FOR LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WERE TOO. THEN YOU SHOW UP TWO WEEKS LATER WITH AN UCHIA and BOTH OF YOU IN CRITICAL CONDITION, HOW BOUT THAT FOR WHAT FOR."** She said with tears coming up at the end of her speech.

"I'm sorry for not telling you were I was going, but if I had you would never have let me go." He said solemnly.

"Well I want a full report on my desk tomorrow first thing." She said seriously. When he nodded she turned around and walked out the door shutting the door.

* * *

It's been two days since our favorite blond hero woke up in the hospital, he been taking it easy for those. He's been finishing a side project that would hopefully be the start of the rest of his life. He was in the hospital lobby looking for Sakura when he spotted Shizune. "Hey, Shizune-nee-Chan, how you doing?"He said in real happy tone. "I'm doing real good Naruto. What are you here?"She said curiously.

"I'm looking for Sakura to do something I've been planning for almost two years."(They've been dating for 3-31/2 years) "Oh and what's that. "She said curiously. He didn't say a word; he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to Shizune. she opened it and gasped at what she saw, there in the box was golden ring, on the ring was a pink heart shaped diamond held in the mouth of a golden nine tails and its nine tails wrapped around as the rings band. "That's beautiful, are you going to…" she said leaving the question hanging. All he did was nod. "So have you seen Sakura-Chan?" he asked her again.

"Ah yea I saw her in Sasuke's room ah little while ago." she said honestly.

"Thanks now I can propose to her and ask Sasuke to be my best man." He said in his happy tone. She watched as he went down the hallway of the hospital. She saw him open the door, but didn't go in. He just stood there with the most hurt and broken look you would never expect to see on narutos face. The normal life he had in his eyes were gone. He quietly shut the door not before she saw him drop something in the nearby trash bin. Running up to it she looked inside and saw it was the ring he had just showed her. Not understanding why he'd throw it away until she opened the door to see Sakura sleeping peacefully on top of Sasuke.

She shut the door and left to try find Naruto but she couldn't and probably wouldn't cause he's more or less already halfway out of fire country with whats left of a broken heart and the things he would need on his next adventure and wouldn't be seen for more than three years.

(***FLASHBACK END***)

Coming out of his thoughts upon reaching the gates and being stopped. "Halt ,state your name and reason being here." The chunin at the gates said.

"My enemies call me the 'Crimson Fox', but until you become my enemy you can call me Fox." He spoke in a monotone voice, before they could speak he spoke again.

"I have business with your Hokage, just tell her I have a message from the Maelstrom and I wishes to speak to her." He said in the same serious voice.

The gate gaurd nod and motioned an ANBU to see if the Hokage would see him. A few minutes later the ANBU comeback and wispered to gaurd.

The guard said "She'll see you, ANBU will escort you to her office." The figure nodded at him.

After a short walk to the hokage tower he was led in her office.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Fox?"she asked

"The ANBU need to leave." He said in a serious vioce that left no room for argument.

"Leave us." She commanded and four figures appeared in a crouch before they all shushined out. The intimidating figure narrowed his eyes at what he felt; with speeds that left the Hokage unable to follow he produced a kunai ,with a tag unkown to her attach to it, in both his cloaked hands and through them at the far corners behind her. Tsunade didn't know what happened untill she heard two thumps on both sides of her. Looking were the sounds came from she saw two figures dressed in standard ANBU attire on the floor dead. thinking they were normal ANBU she was about to yell at the figure until he pointed at the mask of one of the figures; she looked at it carefully and saw something that pissed her off. Ne written on the mask.

"Maybe you should keep your shinobi under better control, and dispose of loose ends before they infest anymore." the figure said in the same monotone vioce as before.

"Don't worry I'm going to personally get rid of a certain infestation, now back to the topic at hand before our interuption, so answer the question." she said seriously to the strange figure in front of her.

The figure made a one handed tiger seal and room took on a slight blue glow before dieing down.

"Now that's not how to speak to an old friend after so long, I'm hurt Baa-Chan." the figure said in a mock hurt voice. Tsunade froze hearing those words; turning to the figure said "It can't be...n-n-naruto" she said

**TOO BE COUNTINUED! SORRY ENDING HEAR. CLIFF HANGER! UPDATE IN ABOUT A MONTH OR SO. DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW. All ARE**WELCOMED.


	2. Chapter 2

****AUTHORS NOTE****

**THERE WILL BE A POLL FOR THE PAIRING ON MY HOME PAGE. VOTE CAUSE THE POLL WILL PROBABLY CLOSE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED. IF THERES NOT ENOUGH VOTES IT WILL BE A SMALL-HAREM.**

**I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER TO MAKE SO MADARA AND PEIN SURVIVED AND MANAGED TO ESCAPE. AND SINCE NARUTO WENT TO BATTLE EARLY MEANS JURIYA IS NOT DEAD. **

**I'M ALSO WORKING IN ANOTHER STORY THAT I THINK FANS WILL LIKE.**

**I GIVE MY THANKS TO KINGKAKASHI FOR THE HOSPITAL SEEN IN CHAPTER SOME IN THIS ONE. **

**A LOT OF SAKURA BASHING AND A LITTLE SASUKE BASHING.**

**I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT GARRA IS A LIVE SINCE NARUTO LEFT AFTER THE MISSION TO RETRIEVE HIM. **

**DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY AVATAR ELEMENTS.**

"Regular speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Kyubi speaking"**

"_**Kyubi thinking"**_

**The Broken Hearted Maelstrom**

Chapter 2

_"Now that's not how to speak to an old friend after so long, I'm hurt Baa-Chan." the figure said in a mock hurt voice. Tsunade froze hearing those words; turning to the figure said "It can't be...n-n-naruto" she said_

Seeing him nod she ran up and gave bone crushing hug with tears sliding down her face. "It's good to see you to baa-chan." he said in a sad tone. What happened next he didn't know one second he's holding a crying Tsunade, the next thing he knew he was sent across the room skidding via a punch to the face. Skidding to a stop he was now looking at a pissed hokage.

"Were the hell have you been. You leave again without telling anyone or why, Shizune said she had a good idea why but said it wasn't for her to say." She said in a clearly pissed off voice. Naruto head tilted down slightly unnoticed by Tsunade. "Were I was not important but I have been keeping tabs on Madara and pein. As to why I left…" after an hour of telling her why he left lets say she wasn't happy with her apprentice, she broke her desk. Taking a step back he waited for her to calm way down. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she said "So what do you plan to do now that your back?" she said curiously.

"Well I was hoping to join the ninja ranks again." He said with a little hope in his voice. After seeing her think for a few minutes he saw a smirk creep its way in her face that made him sweatdrop and take a step back.

"You can rejoin the village but I want to test you." She said that smirk never leaving her face.

"What kind of test?"He said while narrowing his eyes at the lady in front of him.

"I'll put you against some of the specialist we have for their specific skill set, how does that sound." she said in an overly happy tone.

Thinking for a second he said "That's fine but how bout I go up against the rookie twelve." he said in his usual stotic voice she still isn't used to him using. Face palming for not thinking that herself she was about to answer when he spoke again "And tell them I wouldn't tell you my name unless I passed the test. That way they go all out or they became overconfident in themselves either way we both win."

Thinking about it for a minute she nodded and said "Ok, be at training ground 7 at eight sharp." After nodding he spoke again "So how's everybody been?" he asked with a little sincere voice.

"Well InoShikaCho trio are all jonin, Kiba is in the ANBU scout and tracking team with Shino, Hinata made Jonin last year and works part time at the academy , Sakura works at the hospital most the time and is a Jonin , Sasuke is ANBU captain he was actually one of the ANBU you sent out." She said with a smirk know how pissed he probably was. "So that's why he felt so familiar. What about everyone else." He asked "well Kurenai is back on duty for the past year, Kakashi is back in ANBU Gai is the same , let's see, last time I checked Temari and Kankuro were both ANBU and protect Gaara. There all here actually for diplomatic purposes and will be at your test tomorrow so don't disappoint."She said in a happy (for her) voice. Nodding he gave his leave and left.

After leaving the tower he went to find something to eat and a place to stay the night in a little while; its was about two so he was in her office for almost an hour. He decided to go to ichirakus for some ramen. Walking through the flaps he sat at the counter. "What can I get you?" Asked him. "I'll have two large beef ramens please." He said kindly "and it's nice to see you again Ayame-nee-Chan." He said in a happy voice. Turning around to look at the figure in front of her "n-n-naruto?" she asked, seeing him nod she threw herself at him and gave him a hug. "Ok ok I missed you to but I really want some of your awesome ramen." After getting off him she went to fulfill his order. While she was cooking his order Naruto was having a conversation with his tenant.

"_So, we got a few hour before we need to find a hotel to stay in; what do you think we should do in the mean time?" He asked lazily to his to tenant._

"**We could go see that girl you've been thinking about." she said honestly with a hint of something else that he's heard before but can't put his finger on it.**

"_What girl?!" he asked his tenant._

"**The pale eye one." She said with a giggle.**

"_Who, Hinata." He asked questionly._

"**Yes that one." She said happily with another giggle.**

"_I don't see why not. As long as you don't get too jealous." He said jokingly._

"**No promises." She said a little to happily.**

Shaking his head, after hearing something about a threesome, at his tenant's antics and perverseness.

He would have said something about it but his ramen came before he could say anything. Quickly finishing his ramen and paying for it leaving a nice tip he start off for the academy remembering his earlier conversation with Tsunade.

Hinata would say she was having a nice day that day; it started waking up this morning taking a shower then putting her shinobi attire on eating a breakfast with her family. After that she had a little training session with her teammates as today was their dayoff before having a nice lunch before heading for her shift at the academy were her day takes a different turn and not for the worst. It's with a knock on the door in the class she was teaching. Turning away from the students to look at the door she said "come in." with her angelic voice at least in Naruto's opinion from behind the door. Sliding the door open she saw a figure with a black and crimson cloak and a kitsune face mask staring back at speed that none of the students could see took out a kunai and got in to a defensive stance incase the unknown figure chose to attack. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she asked in a loud but serious voice. See the figure move his arms she tensed her muscles to attack before hearing "Wow, hold on I'm not here to fight." From the figure in a serious but joking manner while holding his hands up.

"Prove it; why are you here?" she said in the same serious voice but with suspicion in it, while relaxing her muscles but still in a defensive stance with her kunai out.

"I came here to say hi to an old friend; but if you don't want me here I leave." He said with smirk behind his mask, even if you couldn't see it you knew it was there.

" I don't remember meeting anyone like you, so tell me who you are." She said with the same seriousness in her voice.

"I'll give you a hint but can't tell anyone yet ok." He said in a completely serious voice. After seeing her nod he said "You had a big crush on a certain maelstrom but he was too dense at the time to see it." In a cryptic like way. Think for a minute her eyes widened a she dropped the kunai in her hand. "Remember me now." He spoke in a happy yet sincere voice.

Nodding her head she waled up to him and reached up to his mask and pulled it off to see slitted cerulean eyes and face mask.(think of Kakashi's I know cliché but I'll explain later why he has it) giving her an eye smile "Hi Hinata how you been?" he asked sincerely. Not trusting her voice she gave him a hug burying her face into his cloaked chest while sobbing he wrapped his arms around her. Turning away from the sobbing girl in his arms to the class watching "Go have your recess outside now." Looking back at the sobbing girl "I think ill be here awhile." The whole class ran out yelling happily.

After the last kid left he walked with Hinata to the closest wall he slid them to the waiting for her to stop sobbing. Ten minutes later she finally stopped and looked up at him with red puffy eyes "Naruto is that really you." She asked with hope in her voice. Looking down at her he nodded his head and spoke "So how are you doing Hinata, I didn't think you wanted to be a teacher." With a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Well I'm really good with kids and this was the best job that I could be with kids and be a ninja and I'm not a full teacher; I only work when Iruka takes a dayoff." She said in a happy voice.

"Well it's good to see your doing something that you like to do. Well i better be going I still need to find somewhere to stay the night and you need to get back to your class." He said in a sad voice.

"But how about we go get some lunch after my test tomorrow ok?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

" Like a date." She asked shyly.

"It can be." He replied happily. Not trusting her voice she just nodded. "Alright I'll see you in the morning and don't go easy on me, and remember don't tell anyone about me." He said in his usual serious voice while bringing both of them of the floor. Nodding her head then thinking of what he said. "What do you mean don't go easy on you?"She asked curiously.

"You'll know in a bit ok." He said while putting his mask back on. They both walked out the class then out the building to the area where the students have their recess. Turning to look at her "I'll see you later Hinata." He said in his serious voice. Nodding her head she gave him a hug and watched him disappear in shushin of crimson flames. _'I got to learn to do that." She thought to herself. _Turning her attention back to the students she notice one of the girls in the class walk up to her from the group she was in. "Sensei the others want me to ask if that guy was your this." She said holding up her pinky finger up. Blushing at what they were instilling she said "I guess you could say that." The kid went and told her friends in her little group.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around looking for a hotel to stay at. It was about seven his conversation with Hinata about four hour ago still in his mind. After leaving the academy he just walked around the village while also looking for somewhere to stay at. When he finally found one he went in and got a room for a week till he could find an apartment to stay at. He went up to his think of what he was going to do tomorrow. He took his cloak, mask, shoes, pants, etc off leaving him in a black undershirt his boxers and his facemask and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

(TRAINING GROUND SEVEN- 7:45AM)

It was early in the morning in the village of Konoha. If one was to walk by training ground 7 they would see a group of people. The group of people consisting of the Konoha 12 minus Naruto decked out in full shinobi attire, Tsunade, Jiraiya who got in the village a little while ago, Gaara and his siblings, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Shizune. The twelve what for instruction and why they were there so early in the morning the rest there to watch.

"You are all here to test a wanderer who wishes to join the shinobi ranks. He asked for you guys as the test personally." She said in a serious manner.

"Who's the person were going to test? He must be confident to try to take us all." Sakura said in a irritated tone for reasons unknown to others.

"He wouldn't give me a name unless he passed the test but gave me the ability to deny entry if I don't trust him." She said in the same serious voice as before.

"Well where is he." She said just as irritated.

"He'll be here any moment now." She said while looking at her watch to see it was 7:59. And as if on cue a figure appeared in a shushin of crimson flames. _'I got to learn that.' _Was the general thought of everyone there. When the flames died down they saw a figure in a crimson and black cloak with a nine tails roaring on the back and the kanji for 'Fox Champion' on the back. Although they couldn't see it from their point of view.

"Right on time." She said to Naruto. (Remember only her and Hinata know its him.)

"Can't be late for my test now can i." Naruto said in a serious voice that sent shivers down the spines of anyone who didn't know who he was.

"Well you here so I'll explain the rules; everything's aloud except for lethal blows understood." She said in her dubbed serious voice.

"So you're the one were suppose to fight. You don't look like much I bet one of us could take you down." The pink haired girl spoke.

"I'd have to agree with her there." Spoke Sasuke in his monotone voice.

Smirking behind his mask he spoke in the same serious voice "You think so Washboard-chan, Duckass-chan; I'd like to see you try." See them both turn red from embarrassment and anger and see the others trying not to laugh his smirk grew wider. Then something caught his eye; on both their hands he two matching rings. "Oh wait a minute. You two getting married." See them both blush and nod. He evil smirk came on under his mask. "You know that brings me to another question I was planning to ask. There seems to be one missing from your group, where's he at?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"The missing person from our group is Naruto and nobody knows where he is or why he left." Turning to see who spoke he saw it was Shizune that spoke.

"Oh we all know that's a lie. You do know why he left but chose not to say. Whys that?" he spoke in a curious manner. Before he could answer someone else spoke "we really don't know why he left." Looking over to see it was Sasuke who spoke. "Oh so he's the reason you lied. Why?" he asked. "Because It's not are business to tell." She spoke while looking away. Sasuke turned to him "you mean you knew why he left but didn't tell me!" he shouted. Kiba just turned his head away along with everyone else minus the adults that didn't know who were listening in curiously.

"Why don't you ask your fiancé why he left. She knows more than anyone why he left." Naruto spoke in a serious voice again.

"What do you mean she knows more than anyone why he left?" he asked questionly.

"You mean you don't know." He asked in a curious voice. Seeing him shake his head he spoke "She didn't tell you that she was dating him for nine months or the fact the day you two started dating was the day he was going to propose." He asked in a very angry voice. See him shake his head and turn to look at her and the shocked faces of the twelve as they didn't know the last part "Is that the truth?" he asked in serious voice. Seeing her shake her head he turned back around and put his hands on his head and shook it back and forth. "So its my fault he left?" he asked seriously.

"No its not its hers for not telling you." He said in the same serious voice as before.

Looking up from his hand he asked "Who are you?" he asked

"I'll give you a hint but you'll have to win first." He said seriously while getting into his beginning stance.

Hearing that he smirked and said "Your on." Getting into his clan fighting stance.

Seeing them all ready to fight she asked "Are you all ready." Seeing them all nod she took a step back and put her hand up and shouted "and BEGIN" before jumping back a safe distance with the others observer who already got a safe ways away.

**TO BE COUNTINUED. NEXT: THE BATTLE **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY HOME PAGE.**


End file.
